


Just one Bite || Haikyuu!!

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta or Delta, Blood, Boys Kissing, Delta Dynamics, Everyone Else is either an Alpha, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Minor Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Minor Violence, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Ennoshita Chikara, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Takeda Ittetsu, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Rare Pairings, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Some Humor, Some Plot, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Slowly, inexorably, he presses his lips to Hinata's. It’s soft and gentle and chaste and maybe there’s no fireworks or sparks, but it’s better than that – it’s a wave of warmth that fills him up, spilling out from his heart and rushing to every corner of his body.----Tsukishima will never admit it, but he absolutely hates smelling anyone else on Kageyama. It's frustrating and makes him scowl. And if Yamaguchi sends him worrying looks, he ignores them.----Yachi blushes furiously, the corners of her eyes watering. 'Ah', she thinks as Shimizu places her warm hand against her cheek, 'I feel weird.'----A.K.A here's everyone's gay af storyok but teacher x coach aka Takeda x Ukai is so precious and I'm sort of gonna shove them in here toothere's some undecided pairings so if u wanna see some two dumb af dorks together then hmu





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/B/D/O dynamics 
> 
> \- if someone is too ooc pls just tell me 
> 
> \- everyone is so gay I can't 
> 
> \- dorks 
> 
> \- everyone is precious and I love them 
> 
> \- first time writing haikyuu fic pls help me 
> 
> \- no beta like e v e r

 

** AU NOTE **

sort of important pls read thanks 

 

_**FAIR WARNING THAT CHAPTERS WON'T BE POSTED UNTIL MID SEPTEMBER**_

 

_**although updates won't be regular because of college** _

__

**Omega's:**  

• Hinata Shouyou (Shouyo is just fine right?)

• Kageyama Tobio (eeek!!)

• Sugawara Koushi 

• Ennoshita Chikara

• Yachi Hitoka 

• Kozume Kenma

• Shibayama Yuki

• Yaku Morisuke

• Oikawa Tooru (aw ye)

• Yahaba Shigeru (my OTP is Shigeru and kyoutani pls)

• Hanamaki Takahiro

• Akaashi Keiji (yEEEEE)

• Takeda Ittetsu (save this poor baby from ukai ngl the sex must be 100/100)

 

 

** Delta's **

• Yamaguchi Tadashi (couldn't decide but don't worry, Delta's have the ability to change)

• Narita Kazuhito

• Kinoshita Hisahi

• Wataru Onaga 

 

**Beta's**

• Azumane Asahi 

• Nishinoya Yuu 

• Fukunaga Shouhei

• Inouka Sou

• Watari Shinji

• Akira Kunimi

• Washio Tatsuki

• Akinori Konoha

 

 **Aphas's**  

• Kuroo Tetsuro 

• Tsukishima Kei

• Sawamura Daichi 

• Tanaka Ryu 

• Shimizu Kiyoko

• Kai Noboyuki

• Yamamoto Takehira

• Haiba Lev

• Iwaizumi Hajime

• Matsukawa Issei

• Kyoutani Kentarou

• Kindaichi Youtarou

• Bokuto Koutarou

• Yamato Sarukui

• Haruki Komi

 

 Extras: 

• Tanaka Saeko - Beta 

• Tsukishima Akiteru - Beta 

• Shimada Makoto - Beta 

• Takinoue Yuusuke - Alpha 

 

If I've forgotten anyone or misspelled someone's name please inform me immediately. 

Thank you. 

 

Ships: 

• Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsuro

• Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei

• Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi

• Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka

• Oikawa Tooru/Iwaizumi Hajime

• Matsukawa Issei/Hanamaki Takahiro

• Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke 

• Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou

• Yahaba Shigeru/Kyoutani Kentarou

• Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru 

• Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin 

 

Undecided paring - readers may chose and then votes will be taken in. Please submit your paring below and in the next chapter votings will take place :)

 

 


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/B/D/O dynamics
> 
> \- if someone is too ooc pls just tell me
> 
> \- everyone is so gay I can't
> 
> \- dorks
> 
> \- everyone is precious and I love them
> 
> \- first time writing haikyuu fic pls help me
> 
> \- no beta like e v e r
> 
> ⚠️ WARNING ⚠️
> 
> WARNING!  
> 1\. unbeta'ed (as usual)  
> 2\. may be slightly OOC for a few characters  
> 3\. GAYNESS

 

Chapter One: Kuroo/Hinata - Instinct

  
Kuroo remembers the first time he had met Hinata. It had been a Saturday, the clouds were a deep gray and the air was stiff and cold. He had stuffed his hands deep into his pockets and shoved his slightly red nose into his red scarf. He had just turned nine and he and his mother were both down in Miyagi vising some distant relatives. Even though his mother had warned him not to stray far from the house they were staying at, Kuroo still managed to wander right off. He wasn't far, or lost for that matter, sometimes he just liked to walk and look around - his father would look down at him with a wide grin and tell his mother that Kuroo was simply just ' _quenching his curiosity'_ and that he would ' _soon be over it_ '. Those words usually resulted with a strong smack against his father's head (courtesy of his mother) and a yelp followed by whining.

  
His nose had scrunched up back then, and the corner of his amber eyes had teared up. He had caught a sweet smell, it was a strange mix between cherries and caramel with a hint of candyfloss. An Omega, his mind had supplied, a _sweet, sweet_ Omega. Kuroo's mouth had watered and something strange had stirred in the bottom pit of his stomach. The Alpha in him had stirred. He followed the sweet scent for mere minutes before he reached a small abandoned park. The swings were swinging and creaking and there was no one in sight. It was eerily quiet. Kuroo supposed the park would be empty on such a cold day. His amber eyes had scanned the park but alas he could not pin point the sweet smell to anyone or anything. Just as he was about to turn around and head back home his ears twitched at the sound of a small whimper, barely audible. He turned back to the empty park and sniffed around for a few seconds, he walked past the seesaw and the swings and then stopped in front of the playhouse. It was average size and the dark blue paint was chipping off in odd places. Attached to it was a geodesic dome which went around it and the ropes formed a weird diamond shape. Kuroo remembers that he wanted to climb all the way to the top but the sweet smell that came wafting from inside the playhouse made him pause. He had climbed over the lower ropes to get to the playhouse and stopped right in front of the small door. He had waited with bated breath before he hesitantly knocked on the fake door. " _Go away_ ", A small voice reached from inside. The words were shaky and then followed by a sniffle. Kuroo had turned his nose up into the air and pushed the door wide open, he had easily slipped in and closed the door behind him before he leaned against it. His head had bumped against the ceiling and his legs didn't have enough room to move around but the sight that caught his eyes had been worth it. There, in the far corner, sat a boy. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his rosy cheeks were puffed out, there were tear tracks across pale skin and Kuroo had wanted nothing more than to wipe the tears away. Bright orange hair framed his face in messy but natural tufts and bright hazel eyes, almsot the colour of caramel itself had gazed at him in suspicion. There had been a striking red, almsot purple hue across the pale boys cheek and it reached slightly across the bridge of his nose. Kuroo remembers the odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, it had sizzled and back then he couldn't name it but now that he thinks about it, it had definitely been anger. Someone had hurt Hinata and gotten away with it. He had shuffled forward, really on just pure instinct, until he was sat right in front of the orange haired boy and raised his hand and hesitantly reached forward until his fingers gently pattered onto the red and purple bruise on the boys cheek. Hinata had flinched and looked at him with wide eyes full of fear.

"You can trust me", Kuroo had said, "I won't hurt you", His nine year old self had promised and Hinata had hesitated before he had jerked his chin into a nod. "I'm Kuroo", He had introduced, fingers skimming over the boys bruise as he waited for a reply. He had gotten a quiet, barely there "Hinata" and Kuroo had grinned in victory. "You smell nice", Kuroo murmured before he had placed his hand at the back of Hinata's neck and nuzzled his nose ever so softly against the hazel eyed boys bruise. His nuzzling, or rather, scenting, was rewarded with a mewl and a small fist clenching at his coat. Back then, Kuroo hadn't realised what he had started. And while they spent most of the cold afternoon together in the playhouse, Kuroo had not been able to see the small boy until many years later. He vividly remembers giving Hinata his red scarf to keep and then walking back to his distant relatives house with a wide grin across his lips. When his mother had asked him about his scarf and his grin Kuroo had simply told her he had made a special friend.

  
Now, when Kuroo rounds a corner in one of the many streets of Tokyo, his nose catches the familiar scent almost instantly, as if he's hungered for it for years. Which technically, he might of. His heart aches and he moves quicker until his sight if filled with Kenma's pudding hair sat hunched on a bench. Beside the lazy setter sits a pale boy, just about Kenma's height if not a centimeter taller, his orange hair sits around his face like a halo made out of bouts and rays of sunshine and when hazel orbs, the colour of caramel, sparkling and sweet make eye contact with his own amber ones, Kuroo makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat. His nose is filled with the sugary smell of candyfloss soon followed by bittered cherries and honeyed caramel. The scent alone makes his mouth water. Kenma stares at him with a one single raised eyebrow, as if he already doesn't know that Kuroo's heart is beating a mile a minute and that his ribcage is quaking and that he's sort of flustered and little too lost to even to even utter a small 'hello'.

  
Hinata, on the other hand, is up in seconds, energy bouncing off of him in waves and grin as bright as the sun. He's shining. "Kuroo!", He exclaims before he literally flies towards said male and glomps him, short arms wrap around Kuroo's middle and heat spreads across his cheeks. He stares down at the bundle of glowing sunshine which presses his chin against Kuroo's chest and stares back at him with wide hazel coloured orbs. Kuroo swallows the lump in the back of his throat. There's a snicker from his side, Kenma is laughing at him. _Damnit_. He ignores his childhood friend for a moment and concentrates on the male pressed right against him. Hinata is tiny, and scrawny and he barely reaches the middle of his chest as it is - Kuroo grins, lazy and sort of predatory. Hinata's fine, he's good, actually he's perfect just the way he is. His wolf purrs. "Chibi-chan", He teases naturally as he ruffles Hinata's orange hair, he threads his fingers through soft locks of hair and laughs when Hinata squawks at him. The pale boys cheeks fill with a beautiful red and the embarrassed flush falls down his neck, Kuroo catches himself thinking how far down the blush actually goes and mentally berates himself. "I'm not short!", Hinata exclaims loudly as he pulls back and points an accusing finger at Kuroo, "You're just abnormally tall!"

  
"Mhhm", Kenma agrees from his spot at the bench, his eyes are glued to his Gameboy but there's a slight curl of his lips, a barely there smile. Hinata turns to the pudding haired boy beaming. Kuroo presses a hand against his heart, "Ah", he says dramatically, "You're all against me", he sighs. Hinata giggles. It's a nice sound. Kuroo wants to hear more of it. "I'm surprised you remember me", Hinata murmurs bashfully, the red on his cheeks turns to a lighter shade of pink and he avoids looking Kuroo in the eyes. Kuroo tilts his head to the side ever so slightly and makes sure to deliberately look Hinata up and down, painfully slow. The red that returns to the younger males face is strangely satisfying. Kuroo smirks. "Gross", Kenma comments from the side, his nose is scrunched up and Hinata manages an embarrassed laugh.

  
"Oi! Hinata!"

  
Hinata grins sheepishly before he turns to the source of the voice, it's a male, he's tall and just as pale, his dark blue, almsot black hair frames his face in the shape of 'v' bangs. He's scowling. "You wandered off again", He grumbles as he stops in front of them, his hands that were previously stuffed in his black hoodies pockets now reach out to grab Hinata by the shoulders. Kuroo feels his stomach twist and sizzle, the dark blue haired male is obviously scenting Hinata. "Kageyama!", Hinata exclaims before he latches onto the male, he inhales his scent of lavender and oddly enough some weird spice and the residue smell of a volleyball court that makes Kageyama simply Kageyama. He instantly relaxes in the presence of his best friend. Kageyama pats the shorter males hair a little too roughly (effectively squashing down Kuroo's own scenting) but Hinata grins up at him anyway. "You found me", He beams and Kageyama heaves a loud, tired sigh before he nods. The dark blue haired male flickers his eyes, they're a mix between silver and blue, towards Kuroo and then to Kenma and then back to Kuroo. "Konnichiwa", He utters with a small bow of his head. Kenma mutters a small hello back as he lowers his Gameboy down to his lap and stares at Kageyama with curious eyes. Kuroo jerks his chin into a nod and forces a friendly smile, his stomach is still churning and there's a weird sensation at the tips of his fingers, as if they're going numb. Kenma seems to notice there's something amiss and he stands to his feet. "I'll see you around Shouyo", He waves a lazy hand, a yawn escaping his lips as if he hadn't just used Hinata's first name. Hadn't the two just met mere minutes ago? Kuroo stares at them in slight confusion. Hinata's grin falls into a small pout, "Bye Kozume", He waves back. His hazel eyes flicker towards Kuroo and he hesitates before he takes a few steps towards him. He stands there for a few seconds and takes Kuroo in, he roams his eyes all over tanned skin and amber, almsot feline like eyes, he taken in the messy black hair, the red jersey before he grasps it and pulls Kuroo down lower to his height. Hinata stands up on his tiptoes and presses his nose deep into the crook of Kuroo's neck, eyes fluttered closed and expression calm. Everything he's doing is on instinct. Kuroo's eyes widen and he stills, his mind is suddenly empty and before he can do anything, say or scent, Hinata pulls back and yells a "Bye Kuroo!!" Before he quickly sprints off, he grabs a dumbfounded Kageyama by the hand on his way and then they both disappear behind a corner.

Kuroo stares after them with a gaping mouth.

"Huh?", Is all he manages.

Kenma's laugh rings loud in his ears even hours later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY IF THIS ISN'T UP TO ANY OF YOUR STANDARDS. I TRIED MY HARDEST. 
> 
> PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING HAIKYUU! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! 
> 
> IDEAS OR PROMPTS OR IMAGINES CAN BE SENT INTO THE COMMENTS AND I MAY WRITE SOMETHING OUT OF THEM. 
> 
> Aye FAM gOodByE


End file.
